High school or headache
by AmazingIvyxo3
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has been through some serious stuff. But high school...can ANYONE survive that with their sanity? T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

x3x3Katniss's povx3x3

"KATNISS WAKE UP!" I heard as Prim jumped onto my bed.

"Get up get up get upppp! We have school today!" I groaned.

"Call me crazy but somehow I get the feeling you're more excited about that than I am." She rolled her eyes and jumped off my bed.

"Just get up!" I watched her run into her room.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3

I walked into the kitchen, the chains on my jeans rattling. My mother looked at me.

"You sure you want to go to school like that?" I glared up at her.

"You're really going to say that to me? I found a bug in Prim's hair last year. Yet having chains on my jeans is inappropriate?" She looked down. I turned as Prim bounded down the stairs. I arched an eyebrow.

"You wearing my shirt?" She grinned.

"Maybe..." I rolled my eyes.

"It's cute and you never wear it." I nodded.

"Probably never will. You keep it. Too girly for me." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you!" I grinned and messed with her hair. Mother smiled at her.

"You look good, Prim." She smiled.

"Thanks." She looked at me as Prm walked out of the room.

"You do too, Katniss." I looked at her.

"Bye." I said icily as I walked Prim to my car. I sighed as I closed the door.

"You ready little duck?" She nodded, her little grin appearing for the millionth time in 20 minutes.

"Yeah." I breathed out.

"Okay . Let's do this."

TADAAAAA! I like this better than my last one, so, we'll see how this goes:)

-Ivy


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is FINALLY up. Hope you like it, 'cuz I'm not re-doing it ;)

x3x3Katniss's povx3x3

I watched as Prim bounded towards the school, following slowly behind her. She turned to me, already at the door.

"You comin'?"

"Yes."

"You're so sloooooooow!" She groaned, spinning in a circle.

"No, you're more hyper than a monkey on a sugar high." I muttered, rolling my eyes. She giggled, proving my point. I opened the door, leading my insane sister inside. She looked at her feet, her bubbly adorableness fading as people started looking at her. I laughed quietly. The office lady looked up at us as we walked in. She smiled at Prim, but arched an eyebrow at me. I could just tell she's a bitch...

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Katniss and Primrose Everdeen."

"Here." She handed me some papers. I studied her face. "

Thanks," I said, bitchily

"C'mon, Prim."

"Kay." She muttered.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I walked into my first class, looking around. I saw an annoying looking blonde guy with spikey hair. His eyes ran down from my head to my toes. I rolled my eyes and pushed his head up with my finger as I walked by, making his friends laugh. I walked up to the almost mutant looking lady(A/N:Oh, Effie...). She smiled and all I though was 'kill it with fire.' "Hello!" "Hi..." "Katniss Everdeen?" Damn, her voice is annoying. "Yeah." "Okay. Sit over there." She pointed to a chair next to a pretty blonde girl reading and a brunette girl that was chewing on her nail. I sat down, ignoring the looks from the blonde dude. As I sat down, the brunette looked up at me. "Hi!"

"Hey."

"You're really pretty. You have really good skin." I looked down awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks." The blonde girl laughed.

"Sorry about her. She has no idea what too much means." The brunette scowled but rolled her eyes and went back to grinning.

"I'm Annie Cresta."

"Madge." The blonde said, a small smile on her lips.

"Katniss Everdeen." I looked down as I realised the blonde dude was staring again. Annie scowled once she realised what I was looking at. She tossed a pen at his neck.

"You know, Cato, the longer you un-dress her with your eyes, the creepier you seem." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, crazy." She stood up, fists balled.

"Sit down, Annie. He's not worth it." Madge said, glaring at him. Annie sat back down.

"I know. But a couple punches to the head won't kill him..." Madge smiled.

"A few good kicks in the ribs never hurt anybody..." I decided in that moment to like them.

FINALLY UP. I am so sorry for being gone eighteen hundredfourty five years. BUT IM HERE NOW!

-Ivy


End file.
